Power within the shield
by lionangel1
Summary: Bella lost everything only to gain more in return. "I dont own any of the characters" up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

{Bella's pov}

It's been three months since my so called mate and family left me. I have been on the run for the last two months. Since that day I came home and found his lifeless body laying on the kitchen floor. Victoria had been waiting for me when I got home. I was so angry that my shield flew out and threw her through the wall. I ran to Charlie and he was already gone I grabbed what I could grab and ran out to my truck. I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave. " I'm sorry dad it's all my fault your dead, it should have been me." I drove as far as I could go without stopping. I didn't know if I killed Victoria or not but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

At the time I didn't know I had a shield or how I threw her through the wall. I only found out when I ran into a seer when I stopped for gas. She told me to drive to Louisiana to a town called Shreveport go to a bar called Fangtasia and ask to speak to Eric. "Who is Eric and how is he going to help me?" I looked at her in shock and confusion. How does she know what my problem is and who the hell is this woman. She took my hand and said " Bella I have a gift if you will I can see peoples past and present. You my dear Bella are a shield and are very powerful shield at that. You can only run from your destiny for so long before it catches you. Tell Eric what I told you and tell him Godric is in your path. Sorry that is all I can tell you go my dear and follow your path." That was three days ago and now I am in Shreveport. I rented a hotel room for the night and took a shower and got ready to go to Fangtasia. I did have a uneasy feeling about going to a place called Fangtasia sounded like some vampire bar. I had to laugh at myself for thinking that thought. Vampires they live in discreet not out in the open to public. They did have rules and rules if not followed would mean death.

I drove down the road and parked the car it was around 10pm when I got there. There was a line and a blonde lady at the door she looked upset. I took a deep breath and got out of the truck and walked up to the lady. " What do you want?" I was taken back by the venom in her voice, " Sorry my name is Bella, Bella Swan and I am here to see Eric." She looked at me up and down before she spoke " We are not hiring right now come back tomorrow." I have been driving here for three days and I wanted answers and answer's now. I let a little venom in my voice as well. " I am not here for a fucking job. I am here to talk to Eric and I demand you let me talk to him." I felt bad afterwards but I was just to frustrated and angry it just slipped. " Sorry, I am under a lot of stress and didn't mean to take it out on you. What is your name?" She looked at me and smiled " I'm Pam I like you Bella you have spunk. I can tell we are going to get along just fine." She called someone to come and watch the door and lead me to a man sitting on a thrown. He was blonde and intimidating and held the look of authority to him. I followed Pam to this male she spoke to him in another language I didn't understand. Someone grabbed me to the dance floor and I tried to pull away from them. " Let me go!" Before I new it Pam and Eric ran to me and threw the guy into the wall. I was shocked at what I saw I only new vampires to be that fast I looked around and noticed everyone had normal color eye's. What the hell did this seer get me into I was interrupted by the male. " I am Eric Pam here tells me you need to speak to me." I turned around and took a step back he was taller than I thought. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke " Yes, can we go talk privately please?" He and Pam talked before he spoke to me " Follow me to my Office."

I followed him and Pam as we walked into the office. He directed me to sit on the couch. I felt a pull towards this Eric like he was family to me some how. I shook that thought off and took a seat. Eric sat on his chair while Pam sat on his desk. I looked down to my hands before I spoke " I know you are not human but I am confused. I only know of vampires and shape shifter's could move that fast." Both of them laughed before Eric spoke " Bella We are vampires and you are in a vampire bar." I looked at him in shock how are they vampires? They don't have red or golden eyes they have blues, greens and browns. " How are you vampires if your eye's are not red or golden?" He laughed "There are two types of vampires they are what we call day walkers. We a night walkers since we can't go out into the sun without it killing us. Why are you here Bella?" I took a deep breath before I spoke " It's a long story so I have to start from the beginning." I began to tell him about Edward and his family, James, my dreaded birthday party and him leaving me in the forest. Then I began to cry when I got to my dad and how Victoria killed him. How she went to kill me but I threw my shield out and she went through the wall. " I don't know if I killed her but I had to run as fast as I could. She wanted to kill me she called it mate for a mate." I heard Pam growl when I told them then Eric said something and she relaxed.

" Then I kept driving until I couldn't drive anymore I stopped to get gas when a seer came up to me. She grabbed my hand and told me I was a powerful shield and I was running from my path. She told me to come here and speak to you that you would lead me to Godric and to tell you that he is in my path. That was three days ago and now I am here talking to you." I looked up from my hands to a very shocked Eric and Pam. He spoke to Pam in another language before he spoke to me. " Bella did she say what Godric is to you?" I shook my head " No she did not say." I felt a pull to Eric again and it was a little uncomfortable. I looked at him and asked " I know this is strange to you as well as it is to me. I need to ask you something and tell me what this is. I feel a pull towards you but it feels like Family almost like you are my brother/son or something. It's strange to feel like that to someone you only just meet but it's almost uncomfortable to not acknowledge it."

Eric looked at me before he spoke " Bella I feel the pull as well but it's almost like a mother/sister feel to it." I was shocked but happy I was not alone in this feeling. " So brother are you going to help me then?" I smiled at him and we laughed. " Only yesterday I thought I was all alone and today I have family again." Pam stood up and hugged me and welcomed me to the family. I hugged her back before she left to give us some privacy. Eric picked up his phone and asked to speak to Godric. He spoke in a language I did not understand then he handed me the phone. I thanked him before I grabbed the phone from Eric.

"Hello Godric"

Godric spoke " Hello Bella, Eric has just told me some interesting news. I am not clear on the whole story. I will let you tell me when you come to see me. Eric will accompany you to make sure you arrive safely."

I looked at Eric before I spoke " Are you alright with bringing me to see Godric? I can go alone if you have other things to do."

Both said " No! that is out of the question you will not go alone."

" Okay I look forward to talking to you when we arrive. Bye Godric"

" bye Bella

Then I hung up the phone and started to leave when Eric stopped me. I will have Pam accompany you to your hotel and get your things then we will head out tonight. I nodded my head and we walked out together and other's were watching me strangely. Pam walked up to me and grabbed my hand. " Let's go get your things so we can leave Bella." I followed through the crowed of people they all parted in our path. They must really be afraid of Pam to do that. I smiled as we walked out the door to her car and she drove me to my hotel. " Pam do you know what Godric is to me?" She smiled and said " I am not allowed to tell you Eric forbid me to say." That is strange " What is Eric to you anyways are you mates?" she laughed then she said " He is my maker not my mate. I am his childe and you are his sister so that makes you my aunt." I smiled at what she said " Pam I felt the pull to you but it was between sister/niece. This is all strange to me how old is my brother anyways." she looked at me and laughed " He is over a thousand years old." I nearly chocked when she said that. "Holy shit" I blushed I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth." Sorry" she just laughed " You are funny for a human I'll give you that." we both laughed at her little joke.

We pulled up to the motel and walked into my room. Pam helped me pack my bags and I checked out of the motel. We got into the car and drove back to Fangtasia. We go out and got into Eric's car and drove to the airport. Eric booked us a private jet and we boarded the plane. Eric sat with me for a little while before he had to go below. I really like Eric and Pam I felt safe with them. It's was around 5am when he had to go below the sun was coming up. He told me when we arrive it will be around Two in the after noon. I new they couldn't go out in the sun so I said I will keep my shield around them until we are safely at the nest. He seemed surprised when I told him that. " I'll be dammed if I am going to let someone hurt my family. I will keep you and my niece safe while you are asleep." He kissed my cheek and then went below. Eric had a kind but guarded heart you can tell he doesn't trust easy. If I have lived as long as he has I would feel the same way. There are not that many I trust anymore. Not since my family ditched me for being human. I started to think about Pam and Eric would they ditch me the same way. I started to panic about being alone again. When I felt a calm being sent to me I new it was from Eric. He wanted to assure me he was not going to abandon me like they did. I said "Thank you" I new he could hear me him being a vampire and all. Some where in my musing I must of fallen asleep I was woken up by the flight attendant. I got up and went below and kept my shield over Pam and Eric while we got loaded onto the truck. We drove to a motel where we were lead to a nice light tight room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. I ordered food and watched some TV until I fell asleep. I was woken up by Pam telling me to get ready we are to leave in an hour. " Where's Eric?" Pam said " He went down stairs to meet our escort to the nest. Godric wants to make sure we arrive safely to the nest."

I got up and walked into the bathroom and got ready to leave. " Pam you are not going to leave me are you?" She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I will never abandon you we are family and I don't take that lightly. Now hurry up we have to go Eric is waiting for us down stairs." I hugged her back and we got onto the elevator and we got down to the lobby. Eric walked up to me and hugged me " No more of this mopping Bella. We are family and I will protect my family even if it causes my death." I hugged him back " I'm sorry Eric this is all new to me. I promise I will work on it." I pulled back from Eric and he and Pam started to talk. I looked around this place was amazing and beautiful. I seen from the corner of my eye three vampires dressed in black walking towards us fast. I panicked and threw out my shield throwing them across the room and through the wall. People were running and screaming and it was loud. Eric grabbed me " Bella! They are the ones Godric sent to escort us to the nest." They ran back growling at me and I threw up my shield and protect Pam, Eric and myself from them getting to me. " I am sorry I didn't know thought you were going to hurt us." The one male went to grab me only to hit a wall.

Eric said " Bella this is Stan he is one of Godric men. Stan this is Bella and she is a powerful shield." Stan looked at me before he spoke. " I'll say that shield of yours packs a hell of a punch. I am sorry for scaring you like that let's not keep the boss waiting." I looked at Eric and he nodded so I dropped my shield and began to follow Stan out to the car. The manager of the motel was not happy about what I did. Eric told him to add it to the bill. We got into the car and I felt really guilty. " I will some how pay you back for the damages I caused." Eric laugh as well as Pam " That was the most fun I have seen in a long time. For a human to kick three vampires asses without even touching them. I would have paid to see something like that." Then they laughed again. Stan growled and Eric and Pam growled back. I had to laugh it was kind a funny thinking back to the look on there faces. Then I thought about Godric " Eric do you think Godric would be pissed about what I have done?" He laughed " No, he would be more amused but upset that he missed it." Stan said " That should be the least of your problems human." Pam hissed and Eric said " Do not threaten my sister Stan on less you want to die." Stan seemed like a prick and I can tell he hated me. I don't want to be left any were alone with him. I scooted closer to Pam and Eric I was putting distance between us. We stopped in front of the building and got out of the car. Eric, Pam and I started walking for the door with the three goons following behind us. Eric went in first and Pam grabbed my hand and lead me through the door. I walked in and there were a shit load of vampires standing around the room. I started to feel uncomfortable when I walked in but I new Eric and Pam would protect me. Pam let go of my hand when someone grabbed me from behind. I turned and it was a male vampire I have never seen before. He tried to pull me out of the house. I threw out my shield and sent him flying through the wall. He got up and ran towards me again and I hit him again. Now I had my shield around myself and I was not going to let it down. I went walking towards this male and I lifted him up with my shield and I crushed him into dust. My mouth fell open at what I have just done and I looked around to a room full of shocked faces. I started to cry and I ran keeping my shield up and around me. I had to get away. In the last hour I killed and hurt three vampires that belonged to Godric. He is going to kill me now for sure. " Fuck my life."

In just wanted to be home in Forks with my dad and get out of this nightmare. I felt something hit my shield and it was Pam and Eric. I hung my head low and said " I am so sorry he was trying to hurt me and I just snapped. I tried to not hurt him but he kept coming and coming at me. What was I supposed to do?" I fell to my knees and cried not wanting to remove my shield. Eric spoke " Bella we know you were protecting yourself it's not your fault. Now come out so we can introduce you to Godric. He is waiting for you and said to tell you he is sorry for what happened and it was no fault of your own." I looked at him and seen the truth behind his words so I dropped my shield. " Eric please don't leave me again. I don't want to hurt anyone but I will to protect myself or my family." Pam said " We are sorry Bella and we will not leave you again." She held out her hand and I took it and we walked back into the nest. When I walked into the room everyone looked at me with caution. I couldn't blame them if the shoe was on the other foot I would feel the same way. " I'm sorry for what I did he was trying to hurt me and I had to protect myself." I grabbed Eric's hand for support I was a little scared and he new it. He gently squeezed my hand to show support and comfort to me. " Thank you brother" I smiled and followed him into another room there stood the three goons and a male and a female. I felt this pull in my chest that almost knocked the wind out of me. I started to fall but Eric pulled me into him arms before I hit the floor. He brought me to the couch and sat me down." Are you alright Bella?" I gasped for " It hurt's the pull is so strong what is happening to me Eric?"

Then Godric ran over and grabbed my hand and it lessoned a little. " How is that?" I looked into his eyes and I was lost I felt like I was chained to this male. I for some reason new he was mine and I was his and I would not be alone anymore. " Mine" He looked at me in shock wondering how I new without being told. He nodded and pulled me into his arms and kissed me with enough passion to set the room on fire. I kissed him back the other's left the room to give us privacy. I pulled away so that I could breathe " Godric, please don't ever leave me or hurt me." Godric pulled me into another kiss " Bella you are mine I would never hurt of leave you. Soon everyone will know you are mine and are off limits. I will kill anyone that tries to harm or touch what is mine." I looked at him and I new I was safer than I have ever been in my life.

Godric picked me up in his arms and we left the nest. He took me to his private house were he laid me on the bed. " Bella, are you ready to stand at my side and be my mate for all eternity." I new what he was asking and I was ready. I new we belonged together and he was my path. " Godric I know you are my true mate. I am ready to follow my path and stand at your side for all eternity." He looked down at me and he said " I have waited for over two thousand years for you Bella. I don't want to rush you but I don't want to wait any longer." I leaned in and kissed him and he pulled me closer to him. I reach up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him. Then he ripped off the rest of his clothes and helped remove my clothes. I new this was going to hurt but I needed him and needed him bad. The pain grew and the bands got tighter around us pulling us closer to one another. He reached down and spread my leg and he wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked down at me and said " You are mine and I will show you how you are mine." Then he slammed his shaft into me and I screamed from pleasure and the pain. He didn't slow down he got faster and harder. I screamed out his name from pleasure and pain. " You are mine say it." I screamed out " I'm yours and only yours." That seemed to please him he slow down a little but his animal was still at the surface. We kept eye contact the whole time each time I had an orgasm it pleased him more. He started to kiss me hard and ruff he pulled my hair to expose my neck to him. I felt the pressure building up and he bite down on me and I exploded and took him with me. He kept sucking my blood until I felt some what dizzy. He pulled back and cut his neck and said " Drink now and become my mate for all eternity." Then I leaned in and began to drink from him taking as much as he did to me. I started to fall asleep when he pulled me away from his neck. I felt as if I was lifted off the bed and carried some where. I lost consciousness and at peace I new Godric would protect me. He made me his for all eternity and no one else would ever hurt me again.

I woke up in the dark but with my new site I could tell I was buried under ground. What the hell am I doing here? What was the last thing you remember I was with Godric and we had sex then he drank from me and I drank from him. Then I heard and felt Godric and he was close waiting for me to come out. I broke through the dirt to find him standing there waiting for me. " I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath I was still naked and didn't seem to care. " What the hell happened? Why was I buried in dirt Godric." He looked at me then he smiled " Bella you are a vampire now and are born from dirt. This is how we all started out sorry I didn't know you didn't know." I looked at him a laughed " You so cute when your nervous you act like I'm going to run away screaming." He shook his head before he swung me into his arms and ran me to the bathroom. He started the shower and we both stepped in. He washed my hair and my body as I washed his as well. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall and started kissing me along my neck and up to my lips pulling me closer to him. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me as well. My fangs lengthened and I jumped back " What the hell!" reaching up I touched my fangs. I looked at Godric and he seemed amused. Why do I have fangs this is so not funny. I was not a normal human now I'm a freak for a vampire. He started to laugh at me like I told the funniest joke ever. I jumped out of the shower grabbed a towel and ran to the room. I am so mad at him that I through my shield out to block him from following me. Through our bonds he said " I am sorry I laughed at you my love. Bella all vampires have fangs not just you. You don't know much of our kind do you?" I thought about that " No not really Eric nor Pam told me much." I dropped my shield and allowed him near me. "


	2. Chapter 2

Godric Pov}

I arrived at the nest and took my seat and looked around the room. " Stan, I want you and your team to escort Eric and Pam to the nest. They are bringing someone important with them and you will treat her as such." Then I looked around the room again. "Eric and Pam are bringing a human woman with them. You will treat her with respect or you will have to deal with me." I looked around the room and they all nodded. Then I walked into my office and waited for them to arrive. I thought about Bella and everything Eric has said to me. Why would this human want anything to do with me. I have killed so many of her kind hundreds and thousands. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. Bella sounded so innocent on the phone I couldn't understand why I was part of her path. I threw my hands in the air what the hell does that even mean. It's really a good thing I have learned some patience in my two thousand years or I would go find her myself to get answers. I took a deep breath to calm myself I will soon find out. I soon felt Eric when he entered the nest. Then I heard a loud crash and I jumped up and ran out of my office. I looked around and notice everyone one was on alert. What the hell is going on, that is when I spotted her. I notice an unknown vampire trying to hurt her but before I could reach her she had crushed this vampire to ashes. I was to shocked to move as well as everyone else in the room. That is when I realized she was crying and she ran out of the nest and out the door. I went to stop her but Eric said " Let me bring her back." I nodded then I said " Tell her I'm sorry for what happened and it was no fault of her own." Eric nodded and ran out with Pam to bring Bella back. I then spoke again " When she returns you will not attack her are we clear?" I walked back to my office with Stan and his team fallowing behind me. " Godric are you sure you can trust her? She attacked me and my team at the motel sending us threw the wall." I was stunned " Why did she do that?" He looked at his men then back to me before he spoke. " She said she was protecting Eric and Pam thought we were going to attack." I had to laugh at that a human protecting vampires. To bad I missed that one that would have been a site to see. I started to worry about Bella she must be afraid to come back. I was about to get up and look for her when I felt Eric enter the nest. I felt a pull as soon as she entered the nest the second time. My chest was starting to hurt and I wanted to run toward the pull. She walked in the room with Pam and Eric and started to collapse. I wanted to run towards her I new she was the one. I have waited for over two thousands years and she finally has entered my world. I wanted and need to hold her Eric brought her and laid her on the couch. She was whimpering in pain and I new she needed me. I ran to her and held her in my arms and she relaxed I new she felt it like I felt it. Then she said something that shocked the both of us " Mine" with that one little word I felt whole and right. I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I wanted and needed her now I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the nest. Ignoring the smile I was getting from Eric and the other's.

Eric's Pov}

I had to smile I new at that moment he was going to be alright. I have been worried about Godric he has been depressed for the last several years. I new when Bella walked into the bar she was Godric's mate. She confirmed it when she said she felt like I was a son/ brother pull towards me. I didn't want them to know they had to find it out them self's and I'm glad I did. Pam looked at me and smiled " Bella is going to change all our lives for the better I can feel it." I nodded we started to walk towards the door when Stan spoke. " What the hell is going on Eric? Why the hell would you bring that stupid human here knowing she could kill all of us?" I snapped and flew across the room grabbing him by the neck. He tried to fight back but I am older and stronger than him. "You will watch what you say about my mother/sister you understand me. I will not tolerate someone harming or insulting her do you understand me." He nodded then Pam spoke " Your lucky my grandmaker did not hear you insulting his mate." Everyone was shocked when Pam said that. Then everyone but Stan smiled they all loved and cared for Godric. Then I looked back at Stan and said " Bella is a power shield and she is still human but not for long. Her shield and Godric's blood she will be stronger than you as well." Then we walked out leaving a stunned looking Stan. I never cared for that son of a bitch I wanted a reason to kill him. I shook that thought from my head and plastered a smile on my face remembering when Bella through him threw the wall. I will never forget the look in his eyes he was scared of her. A vampire afraid of a human priceless but I am glad she is on our side.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov}

Godric explained to me the difference between day walkers and night walkers. I am stronger now because of Godric's blood, and the fact that I have power's. He kissed me and told me we had to get dressed and ready to leave. " What! They hate me, I'm not going back there you can't make me!" He looked at me and I new and felt he was angered by what I said. He felt my remorse so he shook his head and took a calming breathe before he spoke." I am the oldest and most feared vampire out there and you are my mate. I will kill anyone who even thinks of touching or hurting my mate. Do you not have faith in me to protecting you?" I could feel the pain and anger that ran through our bonds. " I'm sorry I do have faith in you, but I don't have it in myself. What if I lose control and kill someone else. I attacked three of your men and killed another. I just don't want you to hate me or leave me like they did.( I started to cry and fell to my hands and knees) I'm sorry but I had to protect myself he was trying to hurt me. " Bella!" Godric grabbed me and held me in his arms. " You did what you had to do to protect yourself, I do not blame you. I am a little disappointed that I didn't see you throw Stan and his men that would have been a site to see. ( he laughed and then kissed me) Go get dressed so we can leave they are waiting to meet my new mate. I walk to my suit case and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and put them on. I sat on the bed and put my shoe's on and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out and Godric handed me a glass of blood and told me to drink. I grabbed it and drank it really quick he gave me another glass. I felt full now so I rinsed out my glass and we walked out of the house. Godric swung me up in his arms and we took off into the sky.

Godric's Pov)

I left Bella in the room to get dressed I new she should be thirsty by now. I heated up some blood and poured it into a glass for her. She walked out of the room and I handed her the glass she drank it fast. I poured her more and she drank that slowly. I new she felt full now so we headed out I swung her into my arms and we flew into the sky. We arrived at the nest and everyone was waiting for my arrival. I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her closer into my side. I lead her into the nest and everyone went quiet. I walked her over to my chair and pulled her into my lap. She buried her face into my chest didn't want to look at anyone. I new she was worried about hurting someone if she lost control. I wanted to laugh but I new not to push her. I looked around the room until I spotted Stan. I new what he said about my mate and I was not pleased. " Stan I would like you to meet my mate Bella. I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of her or even thinks of harming my mate. Do you understand me?" I new he understood not to push me unless he wanted to die a painful death. I don't want to push her until she feels comfortable. " I understand that some of you are afraid of my mate and have good reason to be. She was a powerful human now she is a powerful vampire. She did what she had to do to protect herself and her family. Anyone of you would have done the same to protect yourself and the people you love. I will not tolerate anyone being disrespectful to my mate. You will treat her the same way you do me am I clear?" Everyone spoke at the same time "Yes" I looked down at my mate and our eyes connected. She smiled at me and I new she felt the love and comfort through our bonds.

" Bella are you ready to meet Isabel and Serenity?" She looked at me and nodded her head. She turned on my lap and held her head up high. " Isabel I would like you to meet my mate Bella" Isabel walked up slowly towards Bella with a smile on her face. " It's so good to finally see Godric found his mate. He has been waiting for you for a long time, I see how happy you have made him. I hope we get a chance to get to know one another better." Bella hugged her and Isabel was shocked at first but hugged her back. " It's so nice to meet you to Isabel. I just know we are going to be great friends. I have seen it we are going to be sister's."

Everyone was shocked at what she just said " Bella, what do you mean by that you have seen it?" she shrugged her shoulders then said " When I touched her I saw us laughing and smiling and she leaned over and said " I love you my dear sister." Isabel laughed and said "You and me Bella are going to get along just fine." They both laughed and hugged again. I just smiled at my mate for she has made Isabel very happy. Then Serenity walked slowly towards Bella with a smile on her face. " I am Serenity and Isabel was correct in what she said about Godric. I have never seen him so happy before." Bella reached out and hugged her as well and Serenity hugged her back. " Bella pulled back and laughed so hard she had blood tear flowing down her face. " What has you laughing so hard my mate?" She calmed herself down enough for her to speak. " Serenity is also going to be my sister. We are going to get into a lot of trouble together. She is also going to be mated with my son/brother Eric. They will make each other so happy. Me and Serenity will keep you and Eric on your toes." Now everyone was laughing except myself. Serenity was shocked at what she said then she smiled " I think you are correct my dear sister." Then they both laughed and hugged each other again. After that everyone felt comfortable enough to come and introduced themselves to her one at a time. Bella had made friends with everyone including Stan which shocked everyone including myself. Pam and Eric showed up and Bella ran over to them and hugged them both. She grabbed Eric's hand and lead him over to Serenity. " Eric I would like to introduce you to Serenity she is going to be your mate and my sister." Eric stiffened and looked shocked at what Bella said then he took a real look at Serenity and I new she was correct." I watched as my mate smiled at her brother and sister for they have finally found each other. I new my childe was happy he finally had his mate. He too has waited a long time to finally meet his mate. I stood up and walked to my mate and I kissed her and pulled her into my arms. " You have made them very happy my mate." she smiled at me and said " I love you and I am so very happy I will never be alone again. You, Eric and Pam have gave me what I needed. I just am glad to give Eric what he needed as well." I kissed her again and we walked hand in hand back to my thrown. " Bella it makes me happy that you are happy. I have never felt this much love and happiness in all my two thousand years. I will do anything and everything to keep that smile on your face." she leaned in and kissed me and I needed her bad. I picked her up and carried her to my office and locked the door.

Bella's Pov)

He kissed me and hard and ruff and I needed him badly. We tore each other's clothes off not caring at the moment. He pushed me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slammed into me hard and ruff. I screamed " Godric!" both with pleasure and pain I didn't want him to stop. I kept screaming him name over and over then he bite me above my heart. I screamed his name as I reached my second orgasm. Then I bite him and drank from him while he screamed my name with him release. It wasn't enough so I pushed him to the ground and I slammed myself onto his shaft he screamed my name. I went faster and harder then he did, he was afraid to hurt me. I teased him pushing him until he lost control. I new what I was doing to him. Then he used his strength and rolled me over to my hands and knees. He made me part my legs and he slammed into me hard and fast. I screamed out his name again both from pleasure and pain. "Godric!" He growled at me then through his teeth he said " You want it ruff Isabella I will give it to you ruff and hard." He went faster and harder it got to a point I couldn't remember my name. He grabbed my hair and pulled my ear towards his mouth. You are not allowed to have your release until I tell you. I want you to scream my name until I tell you to stop. Everyone will know who you belong to after today." I swallowed hard before I could even remember his name. He fucked me harder and faster than he did before, I screamed his name over and over. The pressure was building up and I didn't know if I could hold it much longer. I started to beg him to allow me to go. " Godric please I can't hold it much longer." He went faster and harder them finally let me go. My orgasm hit me so hard I thought I was going to pass out from the pressure of the release. I screamed his name so loud that the room shook. We both collapsed onto the floor and he pulled me into his arms. " You my mate are going to be the death of me." I only laughed even though it brought up memories of him. It didn't hurt to think about him anyone. I smiled and laughed at what he said " You know you loved every minute of it." He kissed me and held me in his arms. I don't know how long we laid on the floor but we both new it was time to get home. We stood up and he found me some clothes to put on. We said our goodbyes to everyone. The sun was about to rise so we hurried out the door.


End file.
